l La jugueteria de Reno l
by St. Yukiona
Summary: ¿Es navidad y no sabes que regalar? En la jugueteria de Reno encontraras los regalitos y juguetes de ultima moda... desde una unidad Cloud de carne y hueso hasta un malefico y kawai Kadaj... No lo olvies, la jugueteria de Reno te espera./Au-Comedia/NoYaoi
1. Chapter 1

**H**i'

A todos soy nueva en la seccion de Final Fantasy VII, adoro a KADAJ! es muy lindo y por logica al buen Cloud. Bien como dije este es mi primer fic aqui, es de humor y espero y lo lean, esta muy divertido... n.n.

* * *

**Dedicado-** Cloud-niño nube n.nU espero y te guste lo que hize con el buen Cloud. Y si no te gusta no me importa mucho ja ja ja ja...  
**Genero-** Universo Alterno, Humor.  
**Disclaimer-** Final Fantasy no me pretence a mi si no a su verdadero autor.

* * *

**§La juegueteria de Reno: El niño inconforme y el empleado engreido. §  
**By- Marean L. Wolff  
Zar Dessen Dunkhel

* * *

Capitulo 1 **Manual de personajes de Reno... **

* * *

Un niño se ve entrar a una tienda de videojuegos muy emocionado saltando de aqui para alla. Se acerca a un niño como de ocho años al mostrador entuciasmado miro hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que lo atendieran. 

" No hay nadie..." Dio una ultima vista.

" ¿Que deseas niño?" Se escucho una voz, y depronto de la nada salio detras del mostrador...

" RENO!" grito el niño mirando al pelinaranja

" Si... el mismo Reno..." Este sonrio.

" El tonto que no puede con los hermanos de Ladaj en la pelicula de Final Fantasy..."

" u.ú Se llama Kadaj y solo les di ventaja..."

" n.n si como no..."

" Como sea... ¿Que buscabas niño? " Pregunto el pelinaranja sonriendo.

" Pues busco un juguete... para mi..." Sonrio el niño.

" Pues aqui tenemos muchos juguetes..." Volteo a ver a la repisa con dichos objetos. "¿Como que deseas?"

" Pues... veras soy fan de Final Fantasy y quiero pues uno de los nuevos muñecos de accion de la coleccion SOLDIER..." Inquirio un poco timido.

"En ese caso tu deseas al heroe que todos queremos..." Sonrie sacando una gran caja y volteandola "CLOUD STRIFE!"

Se ve a un CLoud Strife dentro de una caja de carton como la de los muñecos de accion que venden en muchas jugueterias n.nU

" OO Pues a decir verdad yo..."

" Es de carne y hueso... tamaño real y no se que mas..."

" Pero yo..."

" Y Aqui esta el instructivo virtual para que sepas todos los beneficios que puede dejar comprar un Cloud Strife..."

El pelinaranja aprieta un boton de la caja del Cloud y aparece una pantalla electronica la cual empieza a mostrar imagenes y resumenes...

**§ - § - § - § - §**

**Cloud Strife: Modo de uso, formas de Aseo y Control Psicologico.**

**B**ienvenido usuario de sexo indefinido... usted esta a punto de adquirir una unidad muñeco de accion inservible para demostrar sentimientos CLOUD STRIFE, el cual esta programado para la batalla cuerpo contra cuerpo, batalla en motocicletas y todas formas de matar a la unidad Sephiroth.

**Datos de la unidad:**

Nombre original: CLOUD STRIFE.

Edad: 20 años

Fecha de nacimiento: Informacion no encontrada

Color cabello: Puede variar segun el modelo

Estatura: Puede variar segun el modelo escogido.

**Accesorios incluidos**

Su muñeco de accion proximo a adquirir cuenta con diferentes accesorios, por favor no se deje al alcanze de las unidades MARLENE ya que puede ser de maxima seguridad, y en caso de que esto ocurra favor de acudir con la unidad especializada TIFA.

Los accesorios con los que cuenta la unidad CLOUD es:

10 diferentes sables.

Un celular Panasonic con camara incluida. Se advierte que el celular sufre severos cambios al contacto con el agua, lo que solo le da de 3 a 4 segundos para sacarlo del agua.

Una manta negra para el brazo izquierdo.

Una manta negra que sirve como sabana para la pierna.

Una hombrera de plata pura.

Botas especiales para saltos espectaculares.

Un porta espada con capacidad para 20 de estos articulos. (Aunque solo cargue uno o dos)

NOTA: Notese que la unidad CLOUD no incluye la motocicleta de 500 caballos de fuerza con llantas refordas las cuales les permite dar vueltas y piruetas geniales, tampoco incluye recargas del Rain Meteore, y otros ataques. Todo se vende por separado.

**Programacion.  
**La unidad CLOUD STRIFE ya viene programado gracias a la compañia SHINRA INC. de su selecta coleccion SOLDIER, de la cual se destaca dicha unidad por ser frio, insencible y demas defectos que solo se podran solucionar con la batalla al final del ultimo disco del videojuego FFVII.

**Mercenario**:  
¿Acaso alguien lo molesta y desea acabar con el?... A la compañia Shinra Inc. nos alegra informales que su proxima unidad CLOUD se caracteriza de ser un astuto mercenario a sueldo no fijo, pero como su dueño lo puede manipular usando alguno de las unidades TIFA, MARLENE. Solo fijese que no este cerca ningun otra unidad BARRET u otra de la coleccion SOLDIER ya que puede ser perjudiciar para su salud.

**Mensajero:**  
Su unidad CLOUD tambien puede trabajar a sus servicios como mensajero en su propio negocio "Strife Delivery" del cual puede aprovechar sus servicios sin necesidad de los molestos mail's, ademas puedes disfrutar de la melodiosa voz del joven atravez del celular.

NOTA: Mantenga lejos a su unidad CLOUD de los matones (Unidad RENO, RUDE, ELENA, TSENG) ya que lo llevaran ante la unidad suprema RUFUS el cual le convensera para volver a ser un SOLDIER y esto puede desgastar los años de existencia de su unidad CLOUD.

**Strife Delivery:**  
Haste millonario a costa de tu nueva figura de accion CLOUD, ya que lo puedes poner a repartir paquetes por todo lados, a todas horas. Y asi ganar mucho pero mucho dinero. Ahora hasta lo puedes alquilar para hacer "Trabajos especiales estraordinarios".

**Novio:** .  
Lamentamos informar que su unidad CLOUD no esta programado para fungir en la dificil programacion QL Novio ya que no demuestra sentimiento alguno, pero la compañia Shinra Inc. trabajamos duro en eso. Almenos que desee gastar y comprarse la locion y ropa Maga Aeris, para que su unidad CLOUD la pueda ver como la mujer de su sueños. Solo asegurece de que no alla ninguna unidad SEPHIROTH a las acercanias ya que puede ocurrir el desconcierto de confuncion y asi matarla.

**Modos y usos:  
**Su nuevo CLOUD STRIFE esta siendo mejorado, esta caracterizado por no tener que cambiar su modo y su usos ya que el mismo se puede cambiar. Formas de modos con los que esta equipado.

- Modo frio insencible-

- Modo mercenario-

- Modo llanero solitario-

- Modo cachorrito regañado-

- Modo enfurecido-

- Modo ganas de matar a alguein-

- Modo Confundido-

- Modo arrogante-

- Modo semi agradable-

- Modo amigo sincero-

- Modo locura extrema-

El Modo frio incenble siempre estara activado a menos de que comienze alguna batalla con alguno de las otras unidades entonces se activara -Modo Ganas de matar a alguien- en caso de que esto ocurra no se preocupe siempre gana y casi siempre sacia su sed de sangre, si no es asi, solo repita las palabras ya pagastes la deuda con Aeris. Al mencionar estas palabras puede que entre en modo Locura extrema, se pasa al pasar de los dias y si sigue asi, solo traiga a la unidad TIFA la cual la pondra en modo amigo sincero y calmara a su unidad CLOUD.  
NOTA- El Modo enfurecido solo esta seleccionado con el enfrentamiento con alguna unidad SEPHIROTH. El Modo semi agradable soloe esta reservado para las unidades ya descontinuadas de AERIS.

**Interaccion con otras unidades:  
**Si su unidad CLOUD no habla mucho con otras unidades de la coleccion no se preocupe es de lo mas NORMAL, solo que tenga cuidado con las unidades KADAJ, RENO y cuidado extramo con la unidad SEPHIROTH ya que puede salir lastimado.

**Limpieza: **

Su muñeco de accion CLOUD puede pasar varios dias sin bañar, y de igual forma lavar la ropa, las señales que te indicaran que ya necesita baño, son las manchas de color negro en las mejillas de la unidad CLOUD, en todo caso, bañarlo con agua fria no tibia ni caliente FRIA para que reaccione y secar a mano no sacudirlo.

**Energía:**

Su unidad CLOUD no necesita de alimentacion balanciada, esta estrictamente capacitado para aguantar varios dias sin alimentarse, pero debe darle un vaso de agua cada 12 horas para que no pierda ese color palido de sus mejillas. De igual forma no necesita dormir ya que tambien esta capacitado para dar entretenimiento de varios dias. Pero si usted es mayor de edad y desea pasar una noche con el lo puede obligar adquiriendo el traje AERIS con el cual engañaras a la unidad pero ¿quien le quitara la noche?

**Resolución de problemas.**

Aqui resolveremos sus dudas acerca a su nuevo muñeco de accion CLOUD STRIFE.

P- Mi unidad CLOUD tiene manchas negras en su brazo izquierdo.  
R- FACIL! Llevalo a una iglesia y lavalo con agua bendita, pronto se le quitara.

P- Mi unidad CLOUD no aparece por ningun lado

R- No te preocupes volvera, siempre vuelve.

P- Oh... Demonios mi unidad CLOUD ve a su novia muerta por todos lados.

R- Pues compra la ropa de la unidad AERIS y pontela de esa forma ya no la vera mas...

P- Con un demonio mi unidad CLOUD solo piensa en como acabar y tomar venganza de un tal SEPHIROTH.

R- FACIL! adquiere una unidad SEPHIROTH y espera 10 minutos afuera de un cuarto hasta que escuches -Quedate ahi... para mis recuerdos...- ahi ve antes de que lo atraviesen con un disparo y adios unidad CLOUD.

**Otras promociones.**

Puedes comprar ya tu unidad AERIS para ver como tu unidad CLOUD se arrastra por los suelos en modo confundido. O tambien puedes comprar las ropas de AERIS tambien a la venta para que sea por ti por la que se arrastre.

Puedes contar ya con tu modelo SEPHIROTH para tener horas de diversion viendo pelear a tu unidad CLOUD, recomendamos que no alla unidades KADAJ cerca de las batallas por que puede que la unidad KADAJ se convierta (transforme) en unidad SEPHIROTH y entre dos unidades SEPHIROTH matar a su unidad CLOUD.

**Oferta!**

En la compra de una unidad RENO llevese gratis la unidad RUDE. A mirad de precio.

**Advertencia.**

Las unidades KADAJ son las unicas con las modalidades de transformacion.

Las unidades CLOUD son las unicas unidades con capacidad de modo batalla de 3 contra uno.

**L**as unidades aqui mencionadas son propiedad de compañia SHINRA Inc. no acepte imitaciones...

**

* * *

**

§ - § - § - § - §

* * *

El niño entonces miro al muñeco de accion ilucionado.

"WOOO! es genial!" dijo el jovencito super mega emocionado.

" Entonces ¿Te lo llevas?" Pregunto Reno mirando al niño tras el mostrador. Mientras que la figura de accion Cloud lo miraba friamente.

" Si no me llevas perderas mucho..." Comento el muñeco.

" Pues... esta chido... pero... no. No quiero un Exsoldado acabado..."

" ¿QUE DIJISTES MALDITO MOCOSO!" Cloud saco su sable apunto de sacarle los ojos al niño

" CLOUD!..." Corrio Reno a forsejear con Cloud.

" Ya dije muestreme otro..."

" Pero..." Contradijo un poco nervioso Reno.

" Ya dije..." concluyo el niño dandose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

* * *

**Fin...  
por el momento...**

* * *

**E**spero que les alla gustado.. hasta el siguiente capitulo...

Siguiente capitulo- **A**hora me lo consigues

Se despide de ustedes... Ciao...

**Marean L. Wolff**

**" Si no hay sueños, no hay vida..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! **Gutt... es el segundo capitulo por que el publico lo pidio... mas loco que el pasado y temo que asi se ponga cada vez mas loco incluso mas adictivo... como sea... xD creo que es mejor que el pasado... no se.. cheken ustedes mismos y me avisan en un review vale?. Por cierto... Gracias por los review del capitulo anterior, eso si, por cierto!!! Los que dejaron un pedido en el capitulo pasado por medio del review, no olviden leer la ultima parte del fic xDDD xD. Lean y Juzguen!

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

**Dedicado- **Anell Maycov.- Con mucho cariño para mi nueva hermana xDDD Espero y te guste. xDDD.  
**Genero-** Universo Alterno, Humor.  
**Disclaimer-** Final Fantasy no me pretence a mi si no a su verdadero autor.

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

**§La juegueteria de Reno: El niño inconforme y el empleado engreido. §  
**By- **M**arean **L**. **W**olff  
**Z**ar **D**essen **D**unkhel

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

Capitulo 2:** Ahora me lo consigues o-ó.**

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

Despues de desactivar la unidad CLOUD que casi mata al mocoso...

" ¿Ya desidistes que quieres?..."- pregunto el pelirrojo.

" Pues... a decir verdad... yo solo..."

"YA SE!!!!! YA SE QUE QUIERES NIÑO" Grito Reno a las cuatro vientos, provocando que todos voltearan a verle.

" Bien iremoas a la sala de videojuegos..." sonrió el pelirrojo mientras que el niño escuchaba al pelirojo. "La ley del videojuego...A que no puedes jugar solo uno..."

" o-ó ¿Ese no es el promocional de doritos?" Se quejo el niño y después continuo. "¿Y por que le robas la publicidad a Doritos?"

" No seas looser es la de sabritas y la escritora no tiene tanto ingenio como para hacerle un lema a los videojuegos..." Explico el pelirrojo aun caminando por los oscuros de los pasillos.

" O-O wooo no sabia que una jugueteria pudiera ser tan obscura..."- musito el niño caminando junto al pelirrojo.

"Acuerdate lo de la imaginacion de la escritora ¬¬... - "-

" Cierto... u-ú escritora de quinta..."-

(Marean- ¬¬ CALLENSE LOS DOS Y SIGAN CAMINANDO! n.n)

Reno y niño- o-oU Ok...

Una luz se diviso al fondo del pasillo, una luz y varios ruidos como de peleas, niños riendo y demases... el chico se apresuro un poco al lado de reno...

" Chico... La sala de videojuegos..."- Dijo este. -"¿ Que te parece?..."- pregunto pero el chiquillo ya estaba jugando. "Eso me encanta... otro mas que cae..." murmuro acomodandose el traje, se puso los lentes y empezo a caminar."Juego para que los niños quemen sus neuronas... y dejen de escribir en pateticas paginas de internet historias estupidas sobre jugueterias y chicos guapos..." (Marean- xD)

" AHI ESTA!!!!!" Grito una voz desde quien sabe donde.

" Eh. o-óU" arqueo una ceja Reno.

" TU!!! MALDITO TRAIDOR"

" OMG!!!! SHIT!!!" Dijo Reno al ver a un puño de niños con antorchas y trinchetes listos para asesinarlo. -"O-O"-

" Te vas a morir mentiroso..!!!"

_Ring Ring!!!! _Sono el celular de Reno. Ese lo contesto mientras que el niño que lo acompañaba a se adelanto ante la multitud.

""Jefe?... Hola jefe... como esta la familia?... a perdon O-OU... asi!!!! JEFE AYUDEME!!!! ESTAN ATRINCHERADOS!!!! SI!!!! LO SE!!!! SON NIÑOS!!!!""

Celular- NIÑOS!!!"

"" NIÑOS!!!""

Despues el mocoso que lo acompañaba empezo a hablar.-" Por que lo quieren asesinar... -(Cancion cursi de fondo)- se que es un poco tonto, retraido, imbecil... que parece un grandisimo perdedor con ese rojo electrico que trae en los pelos... pero... es genial... es el tipo mas genial que conozco..."

" - ¿Te drogo chico verdad?" Pregunto un chico al niño.

" - No... es que quiero que me consiga ese Sephirot!!!!" Dijo señalando el grandododototototetete Muñeco Sephirot que yacia sobre una gran vitrina en lo alto de un estante.

"O-O Oh Gran Sephirot!!!!"

--"Sephirot... tututututut Sephirot... tutututututu... Sephirot..."-- recuerden la tonada...

-" No creo que estos niños caegan con la cancion jefe... me estan amordazando..."

De pronto aquella cancioncita nada molesta ¬¬ se oia en univoz.

""Sephirot... tutututututu sephirot tutututu sephirot tutututu...""

Reno se quedo atonito al ver a todos los niños de la jugueteria al rededor de un pedestal con luces enfocando al centro, todos los mocosos como poseidos cantando la dichosa cancion de sepiroth a lo que este sonrio Reno.

- "Claro... la demostracion de Sephirot... me dara tiempo... - penso el pelirrojo mientras colgaba el celular, y salia

**§ - § - § - § - §**

**Sephirot: Modo de uso, formas de Aseo y Control Psicologico.  
Sobre todo **

**B**ienvenido usuario de sexo indefinido... usted esta a punto de adquirir una unidad muñeco de accion inservible para demostrar sentimientos SEPHIROT, el cual esta programado para la batalla cuerpo contra cuerpo, Batallas en las alturas, asesinato masivo, encontrar la sustancia genova, acabar con el mundo y todas formas de matar a la unidad CLOUD y Toda unidad que se le atraviese en su camino.

**Datos de la unidad:**

Nombre original: SEPHIROT.

Edad: Informacion no encontrada.

Turrrrrrrrrrrr...

La maquina que empezaba a decir la informacion fue atravesada por una espada, todos los presentes se quedaron estaticos.

Reno Quien ya se hiba muy cauteloso paro en seco." -O-oUUU Esto no deberia de pasar... Shit..."

-" Lo unico que deben saber..."- se escucho una tetrica voz saliendo de entre el humo. "Es que si no me compran los are picadillo"

Un niño alza la mano "Y si te compramos..."

" o-oU... hmmm... buena pregunta... ¬¬ Que digo... Y si me compran tambien moriran..."-

" - Eres tal como en el folleto..." Dijo una niña -Annell xD- mientras que con una barita picaba un musculo de Sephirot.

" ¬¬ Que folleto?.." pregunto Sephi.

" ESE!!!!" Señalo al que habia destruido con su espadita xD

" O-O oh..."- Se quedo pensando. "¬¬ Ya se..."

Reno ya estaba apunto de marcharse cuando.

" Tu pequeña savandija peliroja!!!!"

" O-OUU yo señor?!" Pregunto en seco Reno.

" Si tu esperpento conecta esa maquina que me quiero ver -" Sonrio mientras se acomodaba entre los niños. Notese que la mocosa Anell no dejo de tocar a Sephirot.

Despues de una media hora completa de gritos y amenazas y que Reno casi se incendiarse el cabello mas de dos veces por fin... el folletoelectronovedoso con base en la jugueteria sin nombre propiedad de SHINRA Inc.

**§ - § - § - § - §**

**Sephirot: Modo de uso, formas de Aseo y Control Psicologico.**

**B**ienvenido nuevamente usuario de sexo indefinido... despues de esa falla tecnica comenzaremos con la explicacion del muñeco que esta a punto de adquirir una unidad de accion inservible para demostrar sentimientos SEPHIROT, el cual esta programado para la batalla cuerpo contra cuerpo, Batallas en las alturas, asesinato masivo, encontrar la sustancia genova, acabar con el mundo y todas formas de matar a la unidad CLOUD y Toda unidad que se le atraviese en su camino.

**Datos de la unidad:**

Nombre original: SEPHIROT.

Edad: Informacion no encontrada.

/Sephi- n///n tengo 32 años/

/SHINRAvoz- o-oU A... 32 años.../

**Accesorios incluidos**

Su unidad SEPHIROT proximo a adquirir cuenta con diversos accesorios , por favor no se deje al alcanze de ningun otra unidad ya que podria ser fatal para las otras unidades. ya que puede ser de maxima seguridad, y en caso de que esto ocurra favor de acudir con la unidad especializada TIFA.

Los accesorios con los que cuenta la unidad SEPHIROT Pronta a recibir son:

1 espada de un metro de largo.

1 cambio de ropa

1 cupon de descuento para la compra de la unidad KADAJ

NOTA: La espada aqui incluida no es apta para menores de 3 años por razones obvias.

**Programacion.  
**La unidad SEPHIROT ya viene programado gracias a la compañia SHINRA INC. de su selecta coleccion SOLDIER, de es el mas notable villano por sus capacidades especificas de asesinar en mas de una forma a la unidad AERIS. Tambien caracterizado por ser un destructor de todo y todos.

**Otras advertencias:  
**En SHINRA INC. Nos interesa tu salud y bienestar por lo que te damos las siguientes sugerencias.  
No dejes mas de 10 minutos solo a tu nueva futura unidad SEPHIROT ya que este puede caer en confucion y correr como histerico

**Modos y usos:  
**La unidad SEPHIROT proxima a adquirir ya no podemos mejorarla. Por lo que sus modos . Formas de modos con los que esta equipado.

- Modo frio insencible-

- Modo mercenario-

- Modo psicotico-

- Modo Matar a CLOUD a toda costa-

- Modo enfurecido-

- Modo acabar con el mundo-

- Modo sonrisa linda pero psicotica-

- Modo arrogante-

El modo Psicotico es el mas comun en el, le recomendamos que no vea la television ya que los anuncios de FF.VII pasan muy seguidos y estos pueden alterar a su unidad.  
NOTA- El Modo sonrisa linda pero psicotica, se activa al enfrentar a las unidades CLOUD y ZACK -unidad ya extinta- y que el ultimo muera y el primero llore.

**Interaccion con otras unidades:  
**Le suplicamos, no deje a su unidad SEPHIROT al alcanze de otras unidades de la coleccion SHINRA INC. SOLDIER ya que seria perjudicial para estas. Si por algun motivo su unidad SEPHIROT lee en el instructivo que fue creado con la baba extraterrestre y que fue utilizado solo por la compañia SHINRA INC. y desaparece, le sujerimos que huya lo mas pronto posible antes de que vuelva.

**Limpieza: **

Su muñeco de accion SPHIROT NO puede pasar varios dias sin bañar, debe bañarse como minimo dos veces al dia, bañarlo con agua fria no tibia ni caliente FRIA para que reaccione y secar a mano no sacudirlo, shampoo Herbal Escensens para que su cabello siga rabiante, su cabello se debe de secar por medio de la secadora con temperatura medio, y antes de dormir debera sepillarle el cabello como minimo 50 veces con un cepillo de dientes anchos, no delgados, solo anchos. si ropa debe de ser de algodon britanico.

**Energía:**

Su SEPHIROT, no necesita de comer diario, solo necesita matar como minimo a 3 personas, y con eso el sera feliz, le recomendamos sacarlo a pasear para que mantenga esos torax con el gran volumen, tambien se le recomienda, no se le recomienda darle soda o refrescos gaseosos por aquella de la hiperactividad.

**Resolución de problemas.**

Aqui resolveremos sus dudas acerca a su nuevo muñeco de accion SEPHIROT.

P- La espada de mi unidad SEPHIROT No cabe en mi cuarto... Que puedo hacer.  
R- FACIL! Puedes comprar la nueva espada portatilpack, que se dobla en tres para que quede en un tamaño de facil tranporte.

P- Mi unidad SEPHIROT mato a una unidad CLOUD y la dueña quiere que le pague el costo.  
R- No te hagas responsable en el. en el instructivo del dichoso pelos de elotes se advierte que ambas unidades no deben estar juntas.

P- El cabello de mi unidad SEPHIROT se enredo... ¿Que hago?  
R- Antes que nada, no se lo vayas a cortar.  
P 3.2- ¿Y si ya se lo corte?  
R- Pendeja o Pendejo, ahora atente a las consecuencias de los actos de nuestro maravilloso SEPHIROT.

**Otras promociones.**

Adquiere ya el trio de hermanos, para que los cinco "LOZZ, LOZZE, KADAJ, SEPHIROT y USTED" salgan a pasear en busca de alguna unidad CLOUD.

Diviertase viendo como su unidad SEPHITO destruye las demas unidades, con el lema. "Este mundo me utilizo".

Puedes comprar ya el shampoo especialisado para cabellos albinos como el de tu SEPHIROT.

**Oferta!**

En la compra de una unidad KADAJ te llevas a LOZZ Y por 50$ mas te llevas al tercer hermano.

**Advertencia.**

Las unidades KADAJ son las unicas con las modalidades de transformacion.

Las unidades CLOUD son las unicas unidades con capacidad de modo batalla de 3 contra uno.

**L**as unidades aqui mencionadas son propiedad de compañia SHINRA Inc. no acepte imitaciones...

**§ - § - § - § - §**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y voltearon a ver a Reno.

"¿Que? o-oU..."

" Ejem... creo que todos queremos uno..." sonrio un niño mientras sacaban las antorchas y los trinchetes. "Y si no los consigues..."

Sephirot saca su espadita y se la pone en el cuello a Reno.

"Glu..." El pelirrojo no tarda en sacar su celular y llamar a bodega.

" ELENA ELENA!!!" Grito el pelirrojo por el celular.

Elena: QUE?!...

Reno: Cuantas unidades Sephirot tienes en bodega? Cudiandose la espalda, ya que los niños y sephi, estaban dispuestos a atacar.

Elena: Pues... 0 con suerte acabo de vender el ultimo, y no queda ninguno mas que el que esta en exhibicion.

Reno: O-OUUUU.

* * *

**Fin...  
por el momento...**

**Reno:** STOP!!! No hay fin todabia...

Marean: o-oU... pero si ya acabo el capitulo.

Reno: ¬¬ ¿y las entregas?

Marean: o-oU... ¿eh?

Reno Mueve la cabeza y patea a Marean

sonrisa de comercial barato, con todo y mandilito y gafete con "Hola te atiende Reno" sale el ya antes mencionado.

"Bienvenido a la Jugueteria de Reno... aqui estan sus pedidos..."  
(Respuestas de los Review's incluidas)

**Der Engel der Toten: H**allo Meine Vater!!!! - ya xDDD publicado el capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado como el pasado, este lo siento mas largo, pero espero que con eso no se vuelva mas tedioso. Trate de corregir esos errores, no soy buena en dramatica xD... y pido disculpas por los errores... como sea un beso lo quiero... Auf Wiedersehen...und ein kuB.  
**Reno**: Entrega al Mr. Der Engel... Juguete CLoud Strife, unidad: CTL354235. Favor de recogerl y dejar un review como recibido.

**Raphe**: H eya!!!!!!! La neta si lo del agua bendita fue lo que mas me hizo reir ahora que lo lei para rebisarlo, aunque sigue teniendo faltas ortograficas y pues eso le quita un poco de lo genial... y disculpame por haberme tardado tanto... solo que ya sabes, escuela, familia, amigos, toquines, rolearla y pareja, pues no me deja mucho tiempo, espero y lo disfrutes este capitulo... un beso nos leemos... Ciao Ciao.  
**Reno: E**ntrega a Raphe, unidad CLOUD STRIFE, clasificacion: CTL 354236.1. Recogala y firme como recibido en un review.

**Ade-loves-sasunaru-4ever.:** A tu nombre es genial xDDD... Hallo!!! lo se lose pobre cloud, espero y te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por el review.

**Mikael Mudou: **Hallo Matrasen... Si lo se xDDD yo tampoco pare de reir cuando lo estaba leyendo, y pues aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo, yo digo que esta igual de gracioso que el pasado, ahi tu juzgalo... me disculpo por no haber podido publicarlo antes pero entre tanta shit de vida que tengo no habia podido xDDD en fin... nos leemos... Auf Wiedersehen... cuidate...  
**Reno**: Entrega a Sr. Mudou de la jugueteria de Reno... unidad CLOUD STRIFE, Clasificacion: CTL 354237, Se espera la recoja y deje el pago en un review...

**Pukita:** Heyita ... Gracias por el review, xD y si lo se fue extraño, pero igual gracioso, espero y este capitulo te parezca aun mas extraño. Auf Wiedersehen

**Rinoaangelo**: Hallo!!! Muchas gracias por el cumplido, pues algo asi, me surgio de un muñeco de accion que compre de Kadaj xDDD y bueno eso es un larga historia xDDD... despues la contare en el fic... y si Aerith es Great!!! un beso y gracias por el review Auf Wiedersehen...

**Anell Maycov :** HALLO!!! Cumplido!!! El fic esta publicado!!! pon tu review y pongo el siguiente capitulo xDDD... espero te alla gustado... y como viste agregue mas cosas xDDD... en fin chica todo el capitulo es dedicado a ti, espero te guste hasta el punto final que puse xDDD un besote, te quiero, cuidate;-; quiero hablar con tu te extraño... xDDD Auf Wiedersehen und ein kuB!!!!

**Ginny -Flor de cerezo-**: Saku-chan - HERMANA!!! Hallo un honor tenerte por aca!!! a tu revie me hizo asquerosamente feliz... al grado de que casi me tiro al suelo de leerlo, me dio tanta risa xDDD pero bueno, espero con ansias y disfrutes este capitulo xDDD... y claro!!! Nos leemos Saku-chan ... un asqueroso y gran beso!!! Ciao Ciao Auf Wiedersehen... Pd. Claro que se puede... xDDD  
**Reno:** Gracias a dios que eres la ultima... u... entrega a la señorita Ginny flor de cerezo... a que nombre... ejem... perdon... U Unidad CLOUD STRIFE Seriada: CTL 354239; peluca aeristh, accesorios aeristh, perfume aeristh, ropa aeristh... Suspiro y de regalo un llavertio aeristh...No hay en existencia, este le llegara en el segundo capitulo. Pagado por tarjeta con cargo... por favor firme en review de recibido...

PD:. a los que recibieron el muñeco: El dibujo no esta muy elaborado por que lo hize en medio de una clase, y pues los arreglos con pc, no fueron posbiles por que el Corel y el PS No lo tengo en la lap... - prometo que si hacen otro pedido xD saldra mejor que este... mucho mejor se los aseguro xDDD...

**Reno:  
**Gracias por los fervientes compradores, en la entrega se les dejo dicho como deben de pagar, y hagase notar que solo se les entrego a los lectores que dejaron pedido... si quieres un encargo de cualquier unidad, -conforme salga- hagalo saber por medio de review... si no... no sabremos si quiere uno... Les atendio Reno, hasta la proxima...

* * *

**E**spero que se aian xD me encanta mi allan muerto de la risa .. hasta el siguiente capitulo... 

Siguiente capitulo- ¿**Y l**a botana?. Un baile sin ropa con los tres cerditos, digo hermanitos.

M despido con un cochino beso para todos!!! Ciao Ciao...Auf Wiedersehen..

**Ma**rean** L. W**olff  
**-l- Diva Zar dessen Dunkhel -l-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas autor: **Antes que nada, mil súper disculpas por tardar un poquito... (Reno: cuatro años exactamente) bueno, si fueron cuatro maravillosos años, y puff, que años, pero ya regrese a escribir otra vez. Será curioso pero tengo mas tiempo ahora que estoy en la universidad que cuando iba en la preparatoria, jajaja, como que en el bachillerato mi lado Otaku-freak se calmo, pero en la universidad (Reno: donde se supone deberías de haber madurado) afloro, quizás por el hecho de que tengo que mejorar la ortografía y construir oraciones, cuentos, crónicas y demás. En fin, aquí les traigo el tan codiciado capitulo tres. Lo que ustedes no saben es que estaba esperando hasta un 30 de noviembre de2011 a las 9:03 de la noche para escribir, solo lo esperaba, y como llego, pues la inspiración me llego. Jajaja, prometo de buena gana que no volverán a esperar tanto otro capitulo, como les dije, la universidad me motiva mas. Dejen review, y pido una sincera disculpa a toda esa gente maravillosa que espero cuatro años (Reno: no inventes, yo no hubiera esperado tanto... bueno si por que soy el prota. Niño: Oyes ¿Dónde esta mi Sephirot?) Ja-ja, animal. Bueno, disfruten la lectura. Y saludos desde la punta de México: Tijuana.

Pd. En la primera actualización tarde un año, en la segunda cuatro, ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar en la tercera? ¿Diez? ¿Ocho años? Quizás hasta sean sus hijos los que lean el cuarto capitulo jajajaja. Lean y disfruten. Besos.

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

**Genero-** Universo Alterno, Humor.  
**Disclaimer-** Final Fantasy no me pertenece a mi si no a su verdadero autor. Asi como las marcas y los slogan de las marcas aquí mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

**§ La juguetería de Reno: El niño inconforme y el empleado engreído. ****§  
**By- St. Teff

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

Capitulo 3: Sigo sin mi Sephirot.

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

Reno se vio de pronto rodeado por toda esa horda de niños enardecidos dispuestos a quemarlo vivo, mientras que él, solo buscaba la forma de escapar o satisfacerle o lo que sucediera primero.

Uno de los niños tomo la mano de Reno, quien se la quiso safar, pero el menor se aferraba con la cabeza baja, lentamente la fue alzando hasta que el pelinaranja se vio reflejado en los azabaches ojos del infante.

-"Misericordioso Reno... dijo Nietzche: La vida sin música es un error..."- bajo el rostro e inhalo oxigeno el niño.-"Pero la vida sin una unidad Sephirot que le patee las bolas a una unidad Cloud es una miseria en la cual no planeo vivir..."- jalo de forma brusca al pelinaranja y lo rebajo, sacando una navaja.-"Ahora... "muñecote" ve y busca un maldito Sephirot, para mi..."-

-"Glu"- el de los gogles miro detenidamente al niño con los ojos saltones de la impresión.-"Oyes... ¿tu papá sabe que hablas así?"-

-"Yo soy mi papá"- entrecerró mas los ojos los niños.

El niño (si el niño protagonista, niño: deberías de ponerme nombre, no lo sé luego se vuelven molestos cuando tienen nombre, niño: r_rU) que acompañaba a Reno, al ver que estaba a punto de ocurrir un linchamiento, corrió en su ayuda.

-"Hermanos infantes..."- hablo en voz alta. Deteniendo por los pelos a que le prendieran fuego a la hoguera donde Sephirot había amarrado al pobre de Reno. Todos giraron a ver al niño.-"Se que este soquete... no pudo contra Loz, Yazoo y Kadaj, sabemos que no podrá mucho menos contra Sephirot... pero de lo que si estoy seguro, hermanos compatriotas del _psp_ y _wii_, es que este soquete..."-

-"Gracias por la ayuda..."-

-"Podrá conseguirnos una unidad Sephirot... lo sé... por que esos pelos de gallo teñidos..."-

-"OYES no me tiño"-

-"No me mienten... jamás le mentirían a una horda de niños enfurecidos con trincheras y fuego..."- tomo aire el niño mirando a los demás.

-"Y un Sephirot enfurecido..."- grito uno por ahí.

-"Cierto, una horda de niños enfurecidos con trincheras, fuego y Sephirot enfurecido..."- los demás menores comenzaron aullar.-"Aunque no me explico para que quiere Sephirot otro Sephirot..."-

Los infantes miraron al mencionado.

-"No sé, me gusta la multitud, y mas la multitud que quiere mutilar y matar gente, sacar tripas... eso me gusta..."- contesto el del cabello largo.

Todos comenzaron a gritar nuevamente, desatando a Reno. El hombre bajo de inmediato y beso al niño abrazándolo con fuerza.

-"¡Oyes!"- el niño empujo al pelinaranja.-"Eso es acoso infantil... iré a decírselo a quien mas confianza le tengo... y tendré mucho ojo..."-

-"Ahora quien hace el plagio..."- susurro Reno.-"Bien, marcare a Elena, ella se encargara de eso..."-

-"Debes darte prisa o estos niños realmente te van asesinar..."- le dijo su compañero.

El mayor carraspeo y marco rápidamente su celular.

-"¿Si? ¿Elena?"-

Elena: ¿Y ahora que?

-"¿Puedes conseguirme treinta y ocho muñecos Sephirot?"-

Elena: De que puedo, puedo, de que quiera quien sabe...

-"No estoy para tus trucos mentales Elena"-

Elena: Oyes, el idiota de Barret me puso a bañar a mueble o algo...

-"Eso es en la casa de los dibujos... y se llama Nanaki o Red XIII en la versión mexicana"-

Elena: Es lo mismo... pero el punto es que no puedo ir a otra sucursal por las cajas... además en mi bochito no cabrían todos...

-"Grr... gracias de todos modos, Malena..."-

Elena: El termino de "Malena" es para las Maria Elena, idiota... tu... tu... tu... tu...

-"Que sensible..."- colgó, y los niños seguían inquietos, Reno se quedo pensativo, mientras que el niño se sentaba a su lado.

-"Necesitas una distracción antes que se den cuenta que no estas buscando sus Sephirots..."- dijo serio.

Reno, suspiro, era mas fácil ser parte de Shinra y combatir a los locos que se querían apoderar del mundo a ser juguetero, pediría un aumento, entonces recordó a alguien, marco un numero.

-"HEY ¡Cid! Cid Highwind, soy yo... Reno, Reno el carismático, si... el de la voz chistosa... si el que estuvo en la cosa de la gran madre... si el del cabello rojo, el amigo de Rude... ¿Me recuerdas?"-

Cid no.

-"Vamos Cid... tu si te acuerdas de mi... el amigo de Cloud... el que peleo con ustedes... el que estuvo en la ciudad pateando bolas..."-

Cid: ¿El que perdió contra los hermanos de Sephirot?

-"¿Por qué todos recuerdan eso? Y técnicamente no eran sus hermanos, eran mini clones de Sephi... hablando de Sephirot... necesito un favor..."- Reno iba a comenzar a explicar, pero sin querer presiono algo, y un ruido brusco resonó por toda la gigantesca juguetería, el suelo tembló, y Reno se abrazo de un pilar sin soltar el celular.

_Niños y niñas de todas las edades..._ (Las luces se apagan, y en el centro de la juguetería tres enormes tubos de ensayo con un tubo metálico se dejan ver) _prepárense para lo increíble..._ (Comienza una suave musiquita, y los tubos de ensayo se iluminan con luz roja) _el lanzamiento de los mas grandes juguetes de acción hechos hermanos... _

-"Perfecto..."- Reno salio del espectáculo a un lugar mas privado para poder seguir hablando por celular, el niño lo siguió, y el resto se sentó alrededor de los grandes tubos de ensayos.

_Los mas grandes villanos hermanitos menores del grandísimo Sephirot_. (Y de por el suelo comienzan a ascender los tres mencionados, una densa nube de humo aparece, los niños abren mucho los ojos)

-"Perfecto... me traerán a Sephirot..."- sonrió bailando el pelinaranja mientras colgaba.

-"Oyes... me puedes pedir un raspado... se me antojo uno con tanto alboroto..."- pidio sonriente el menor.

Reno observo desquiciado al pequeño niño y puso las manos sobre su cadera ladeándolas un poco.

-"O sea... esto no es la maquina de raspados _mi alegría_..."-

-"Oh, claro que no, es la maquina de la muerte SODIER tu alegría"- contesto el niño.

-"¿Has escuchado alguna vez que debes respetar a tus mayores?"- pregunto de mala gana Reno.-"Tienes el valor... o ¿Te vale?"-

-"Sabias que Televisa te puede demandar por plagiar su "lema"- el infante sonrió.-"Si mal no recuerdo ya "Sabritas" les interpuso una demanda... pasaras un largo tiempo en la cárcel por plagio..."-

l pelinaranja abrió los ojos.

"Maldita sea... ¿Qué les enseñan en la escuela a los niños de hoy?"-

-"Técnicamente... ha ser mejores que tu generación..."-

"Se nota que han pasado varios años desde que la autora volvió a escribir... puff"

(Autor: ¡Te oi!)

-"¡Eres un maldito fraude!"- grito un niño aventándole un muñeco de felpa a Reno, el hombre salto hacia los niños sin saber que pasaba.

-"¿Dónde están los hermanos?"- aulló otro niño.

Reno giro su rostro de inmediato hacia los tubos de ensayo donde se supone deberían de estar los tres hermanos, pero estaban vacíos, entonces recordó que solo había unidades Kadaj, ya que las unidades Loz y Yazoo apenas venían en camino. Se quiso morir, y tomo aire, ahora si lo ejecutaban, cuando de la nada apareció...

-"KADAJ!"- grito Reno señalando al tubo de ensayo de en medio, los niños se giraron, y vieron ahí, al albino que postrado orgulloso miraba a todos a través del cristal.

Reno apretó otro botón en el pilar de mandos, y el tubo de ensayo dejo salir al hombre, Sephirot miro a su hermanito, y junto con los niños se acerco.

-"Perfecto... perfecto... esto me da mas tiempo..."- El celular sonó, y contesto.-"¡Unidad Kadaj!"- Grito Reno antes de contestar.

-"Dígame, unidad inferior que mis hermanos vencieron."- respondió el albino.

Niños: OH.

-"Maldición todos lo recuerdan..."- gruño.-"Modo entretener..."-

Kadaj afirmo y miro a los niños. Mientras que Reno salia corriendo para hablar por fono.

"Acercaos... mis oviperos amos... escucháis una historia lejana... de un hombre y una mujer..."- movió sus manos para que los niños se acercaron y estos corrieron.

**30 minutos después.**

-"Entonces... Ginny le dijo a Laraj... "no soy yo, eres tu –fenómeno- y tu extraña forma de convertirte en un trasvertí..." (Fingiendo la voz) entonces Laraj le dice a Ginny "Ya te dije que no es un trasvertí... simplemente que le gusta usar el cabello largo, ¡perra!"- los niños miraban con ojos como platos a Kadaj-"Y aquí es cuando saco el revolver y le vuelo los sesos a la perra... la moraleja niños es... no se conviertan en travestís...y Madre no estaba para consolarme"- bufo, y sonrio ante el hecho del haber podido contener a la horda de niños asesinos con una de sus historias.-"¿Alguna duda?"-

Un niño alzo la mano.

-"¿Si?"- cuestiono el hombre.

-"¿Fue basada en hechos reales?"-

-"¡Con un jodido demonio!"- grito y saco su revolver. –"¡No soy trasvertí!"-

-"KADAJ! Amigo, compadre, mil gracias por entretener a los niños... creo que deberías buscar otra profesión que no sea cuenta cuentos..."- intervino Reno, mientras empujaba con delicadeza al albino.-"Bueno niños... las unidades Sephirot vienen en camino, junto con las unidades Loz y Yazoo..."-

-"Te amo YAZOO!"- gritaron desde atrás.

-"Y el te ama a ti..."-repuso Reno.-"Pero para matar un poco el tiempo... ¿Por qué no vemos el manual de Kadaj... aprovechando que esta aquí..."-

Los menores se miraron entre si y afirmaron.

Reno hizo los ajustes y descendió la pantalla de plasma de ultima tecnología para que apareciera la imagen de Shinra.

-"Por cierto, Kadaj... ¿Cómo esta Ginny?"-

-"Maldito Bas..."-

**KADAJ: MODO DE OPERACIÓN.**

**B**ienvenido otra vez ocioso usuario de sexo indefinido y Sephirot... usted esta a punto de adquirir una unidad muñeco de acción inservible para mostrar madurez o independencia o individualismo KADAJ con dinero que bien podria utilizar para invertir en sus estudios universitarios pero que por lo visto si a usted no le importa a nosotros mucho menos, el cual esta programado para la batalla cuerpo contra cuerpo, batalla en motocicletas y transformaciones.

**Datos de la unidad:**

Nombre original: CLOUD STRIFE.

Edad: Información no encontrada.

Kadaj: Madre lo sabria r_r

Shinra Inc.:Si pero yo no soy tu madre n_n

Fecha de nacimiento: Información no encontrada

Color cabello: Blanco sin variación.

Kadaj: yo lo quería rojo r_r

Shinra Inc.: Jodete.

Estatura: Mucho mas bajita que Sephirot.

**Accesorios incluidos**

Su muñeco de acción próximo a adquirir cuenta con diferentes mudas de ropa, así mismo las armas de fuego y balas se venden por separado, no es recomendable intercambiar ropa con otras unidades infectadas por el genoestigma, ya que no garantizamos que su unidad no se vea dañada.

Los accesorios con los que cuenta la unidad KADAJ son:

Dos revolvers con una recarga incluida.

Un celular Panasonic con cámara incluida.

Shampoo y acondicionar especiales para el cabello sedoso.

Cinturones extras en caso de que se estropee el original.

Motocicleta casi indestructible.

Caja militar donde podrá guardar a su Madre.

NOTA: La unidad KADAJ no incluye motocicleta que se iguale a la motocicleta de la unidad KADAJ, la unidad KADAJ no incluye hermanos, el teléfono celular incluye los números telefónicos de las unidades LOZ y YAZOO, los cuales se venden por separado..

**Programación.**

La unidad KADAJ ya viene programada gracias a la compañía SHINRA INC. de su selecta colección GENOVA MOTHER. Dicha colección se caracteriza porque todas las unidades (a comparación del resto de las colecciones) tienen sentimientos y tienen un gran aprecio por su Madre.

Las lagrimas, como los sentimientos están incluidos en cada unidad de la colección GENOVA MOTHER.

GENOVA MOTHER es propiedad de PROYECTO GENOVA que a su vez es propiedad de SHINRA INC.

**¿Te aburrió tu Madre?**:

¿La vida con tu madre se ha vuelto monótona? En SHINRA INC nos preocupamos por su felicidad, y hemos equipado a la unidad KADAJ el programa idóneo para que sea un hijo ejemplar, haciendo los deberes que usted debería de hacer y que mantendrán feliz a su madre. Solo por un poco de afecto materno. Ni siquiera necesitara la ayuda o chantaje de algún otra unidad. Lo que lo hace ideal para mantenerlo en casa junto a su amplia colección SHINRA INC.

**Call Center:**

¿Necesitas dinero? La unidad KADAJ, fue equipada con una voz angelical además de un gusto por las llamadas largas, siempre puedes rentar tu unidad KADAJ a esos call centres y hacerte rico, obligándolo a trabajar durante horas a cambio de información acerca de su Madre.

**¿Se te ha perdido tu Madre?**

Nosotros te ayudamos, la unidad KADAJ, tiene mecanismo de búsqueda materna, es capaz de destruir el mundo entero hasta encontrar a su madre.

NOTA: Recuerde antes convencerle que su madre es la madre de ambos. Si no, habrá severas confusiones, y su unidad KADAJ puede desaparecer.

**Novio:**  
Lamentablemente la unidad KADAJ, tiene cierta atracción por las mujeres mayores de cincuenta años que parezcan madres, después de ese rango cualquier otra especie no le interesa.

**Modos y usos:**

La unidad KADAJ se caracteriza por ser la única figura acción de SHINRA INC en tener cambios físicos casi inmediatos con el contacto de la materia denominada MADRE.

Los modos con los que cuenta su unidad:

- Modo Buscador de Madre-

- Modo Torturador PGR Mexicana-

- Modo Líder Absoluto-

- Modo Hijo Huérfano-

- Modo Casi a Punto de Convertirse en Sephirot-

- Modo Madre a Sido Asesinada-

- Modo Confundido-

- Modo Alegre por que casi encontramos a Madre-

- Modo Call center-

- Modo Hermano Comprensivo -

- Modo Locura Extrema-

- Modo mi novia me dejo porque cree que soy rarito por convertirme en otro tipo-

-Modo Sephirot-

El modo Sephirot es permanente, no es necesario que llame a la fábrica en caso de que sea activado, ya que nos reiremos de usted y le diremos: Baboso.

El modo Hermano Compresivo se activa únicamente cuando tiene interacción con unidades LOZ Y YAZOO.

El modo Madre ha sido asesinada se activa únicamente si efectivamente Madre ha sido asesinada, e inmediatamente se activara Modo Locura Extrema.

**Interacción con otras unidades:**

Si su unidad KADAJ se la vive preguntando y hablando acerca de Madre no se preocupe, es de lo mas NORMAL, tenga cuidado con las unidades CLOUD STRIFE ya que puede sufrir lesiones serias e irreversibles, y aun mas cuidado con las unidades SEPHIROT puede haber confusión mental.

**Limpieza: **

Su muñeco de acción KADAJ solo puede pasar máximo dos días sin baño, en caso de no bañársele se debe de cambiar las ropas, no puede ir por ahí con la misma ropa como si fuera una unidad CLOUD STRIFE, debe de lucir siempre guapo para su Madre, bañarlo con agua tibia y esponja enjabonada, secar a mano con toalla blanda..

**Energía:**

Su unidad KADAJ no necesita de alimentación balanceada, solo con que le diga que Madre lo ama, se dará por bien alimentado. Debe dormir al menos ocho horas, alejado del ruido. Al dormir, es necesario cantarle y un besito en la frente. Si usted desea hacerle otras cosas, es solo cuestión de que cuente con mas de cincuenta años

**Resolución de problemas.**

Aquí resolveremos sus dudas acerca a su nuevo muñeco de acción KADAJ.

P- Mi unidad KADAJ no deja de hablar de Madre.  
R- Únicamente dale un mapa y márcale con equis lugares al azar, dale el mapa y dile que ahí fue vista por ultima vez Madre.

P- Mi unidad KADAJ a comenzado a llorar.  
R- No te preocupes, un simple: "Mamá te ama" aliviara todas sus penas.

P- Mi unidad KADAJ a discutido con sus hermanos.  
R- Llévalo a dar una vuelta por el parque, le gusta mucho ver a mamás con sus hijos, precaución no le sueltes la mano en ningún momento...

P- Mi unidad KADAJ sea convertido en una unidad SEPHIROT.  
R- Idiota, le dijimos que tuviera cuidado.

**Transformación.**

La unidad KADAJ es la única unidad capaz de transformarse en la unidad SEPHIROT, en un proceso tan complicado como comer baba que para ellos es Madre. Gozara horas de diversión al tratar de averiguar el sabor de la baba verde que bebe KADAJ.

Nota: La baba no puede ser sustituida por Gel, Gelatina, o cualquier otra sustancia babosa.

**¡Oferta!**

En la compra de una unidad TIFA llévese gratis la unidad AERIS. A mitad de precio.

**Advertencia.**

Las unidades KADAJ son las únicas con las modalidades de transformación.

Las unidades CLOUD son las únicas unidades con capacidad de modo batalla de 3 contra uno.

**L**as unidades aquí mencionadas son propiedad de compañía SHINRA Inc. no acepte imitaciones...

-"Es mi imaginación o ese muñeco es muy gay..."- murmuro el niño a Reno.

-"Calla, niño... calla..."-

Los niños se raon entre si.

El celular sonrió.

Reno contesto.

-"Si..."-

Cid: Bueno... este... traía las unidades SEPHIROT, pero... nos cruzamos con las unidades CLOUD y... asómate a la ventana...

-"Oh Shit..."- el hombre mayor, corrió a la ventana al igual que todos los niños y entonces...

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

Fin por el momento

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

No planeo decirles el nombre del siguiente capitulo porque por lo que vieron a ultimas se lo cambie a este, pero si les puedo decir que dentro de poco estare subiendo nuevo episodio. Les mando mil besos y una disculpa por la demora. Ahora los Review.

**Anell Maycov**: Por Buda. Han pasado cuatro años, lo siento tanto, pero ya están saliendo tus unidades... ... ... jejejeje... bueno tu comprendes, xD, claro que te envió una unidad de los tres hermanos, solo espera a que lleguen, como viste hay pequeñas dificultades, esperemos y no suceda eso de que se tengan que matar entre todos...  
Reno: Es mas preferible a que me linchen...  
Tu callate, pero bueno... ojala leas este capitulo y todavía sigas en línea después de tantos años. Un beso enorme. Y una disculpa.

**Rhape**: Tarde cuatro años, y creo que mi redacción mejoro favorablemente, jajaja, tuve toda una vida de practicas y regrese, jajajaja, diría algo como: "Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo", pero creo que después de tanto tiempo no va. Una disculpa para ti también, por esperar, o quien sabe si esperaste, en todo caso, mil gracias por el review. Ojala leas esta capítulo y sigas siendo fiel lectora :3. Mil besos. Pd. Reno esta viendo la forma en que no lo linchen.

**Mine28:** De hecho, ese plan resulta adorable y bastante eficaz, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente que leerás en el siguiente capitulo, si aun sigues con vida por estos lares y sobre todo, si aun sigues leyendo el fic. Jejejeje... eso de chantajear a Reno, suena idóneo, sin duda funcionara muy bien, ama mas el dinero que a su propia vida, pero por el momento esta viendo si consigue mas unidades. Jajajaja, mil gracias por esperar TANTO tiempo. Un beso.

**Mikael Mudou:** Tantos años y sigues igualito. Bueno me gustaría decir eso, pero en esta ocasión no se me apetece. Dudo mucho que vayas a seguir leyendo, creo que el límite tolerable de espera ya paso hace dos años, y caduco hace uno. Pero igual contesto. Creo que si comenzaremos a manejar unidades de KH ya que mucha gente los ha pedido, y pues unidades CLOUD STRIFE, esta abarrotada la bodega, los mocositos de la tiendan quieren mas a Sephirot, tienen tendencias gays, ya que les llama la atención el largo cabello y la espadota, -sin albur-. Nosotros le avisamos cuando nos lleguen las unidades KH. Disculpe la espera, en verdad, problemas técnicos. Y muchas gracias por el seguimiento hasta hace cuatro años del Fic. Un beso.

**Azka:** xD Era pura publicidad y llamar la atención de los fans, créeme que sabemos los nombres de nuestras unidades... Nosotros las fabricamos. xD, no te creas. Muchas gracias por haber leido el capitulo anterior, espero sigas por estos lados, y que te guste el fic, en caso de que te hayas animado en leerlo. Te mandamos un saludo de parte de Reno y yo, y de todo corazon esperemos que estos cuatro años hayan sido muy buenos.

**Marina Konno**: Hecha realidad tu petición, ya tenemos en existencia la unidad KADAJ, la unidad YAZOO, como pudiste leer tenemos fuertes problemas con el embarque no nos llego, jajajaja, mil gracias por leer los dos capítulos, sin duda te amaremos, si después de cuatro años aun sigues leyendo. Creo que levantaremos un monumento a todos los que sigan leyendo después de tantos años de espera, jajaja. Un saludo muy caluroso y ferviente. Nos estamos viendo.

**Ani Li L. S**.: Cuatro años después pero le segui, jajajaja, si, la inspiración tarda en llegar, y en mi caso tardo cuatro largos años, pero llego por fin, eso el tiempo y las ganas de escribir, y aquí lo tienes, el capitulo mas largo que llevo hasta agorita. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por la información.

**Hidro The Exiled Memory:** DISCULPA xD tu primera historia que lees y la mendiga escritora tarda cuatro años en actualizar jajaja, espero tu si hayas seguido escribiendo y no hayas tardado cuatro años en publicar, como escritora quizás pueda hacer algo y conseguirte una unidad, de momento no puedo prometer nada, pero deja veo como le hago y yo conseguiré una unidad para ti, jajajaja Gracias por decir que soy la neta, me siento GRANDE, bueno grande ya soy a comparación de cuando comencé a escribí este fic jajaja, te mando los mejores deseos y perdona la demora. Saludos.

**Senshi Of Sadness:** En fin, Jenova si tengo, tiempo para enviártela, no se si aun la deseas, porque yo te la puedo enviar, después de cuatro años los deseos cambian, pero aquí tienes la entrega. Estoy seriamente pensando en sacar a Zack, pero aun no estoy segura, estoy por ver, jajajaja, un saludo, disculpa la demora y mil gracias por leerte este humilde fic.

**Inur:** La contestación llega relativamente tarde, solo un poquito, tu tuviste que esperar apenas tres años a comparación de los otros que esperaron cuatro, jajaja, gracias por los buenos comentarios, aquí tienes la continuación, aunque no estoy segura de que te enteres que ya publique, en fin, te mando mis aprecios y espero puedas leer la continuación. Saludos.

**Hanabira-girl1:** ¡Hola! Jajaja si, Reno es un personaje unico y original, me gusta mucho, creo que ningun otro Pj de la saga de FFVII se hubiera acoplado a este papel, de hecho se me ocurre hacer la parodia del casting para protagonista de este fic con los personajes de la saga, pero aun no creo que lo haga hasta que termine este fic, muchas gracias por el review, y espero lo sigas leyendo, te mando un saludo y un beso enorme, disculpa la tardanza, pero tu esperaste muy poco a comparación de otros que esperaron hasta cuatro años antes de la continuación. Mil besos y bendiciones.

**-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**

**Los quieren y los aman**

**Reno y **

******-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-**


End file.
